


Gasshuku Shenanigans

by Envytastic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, or attempt at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envytastic/pseuds/Envytastic
Summary: Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai are holding a training camp together and shenanigans ensues.





	Gasshuku Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> Hinata has walked in on someone and is traumatized for life. Confessions are made amid the confusion.
> 
> As per usual, unbeta'd. My humblest apologies for that. I started writing this at work but got a little shy about writing it with the fear if someone could be seeing my computer screen, might be a little paranoid but I do work for the government so I can never be too careful haha.

Hinata Shouyou was notorious for a lot of things. His ridiculous stamina, his (and Kageyama’s) ridiculous freak quick, his exuberant nature and ability to make friendships with pretty much every that moved, and his scary bathroom encounters.

It was one of those training camps that he adored. They would go to Tokyo with the small cozy bus, driven by Takeda-sensei, who is _not_ a menance behind the wheels, unlike a certain sister of a certain second-year, and see all his friends again. They would practice volleyball all day long and near the evening, those who still had energy would engage in games, which would become just as competitive as their volleyball matches. The coaches and teachers would sometimes go out drinking which, sometimes ensued hilarities. This camp, Aoba Jousai had heard about it and demanded participation (or rather Oikawa Tooru had heard about it and demanded to participate, taking every opportunity to flaunt his skills). The coach of Aoba agreed, thinking it would be a good opportunity to face off against some strong schools. They went with the shinkansen, since their school’s volleyball club had a much larger budget than Karasuno’s. As much as Hinata wanted to ride a shinkansen once in his life, he liked the bus more.

 The training camp went as usual. Karasuno won some matches and they lost some matches. One way, it was bittersweet. This was not an official training camp after all. Nekoma, Fukuroudani, Karasuno and Aoba Jousai had arranged this in their spring break. The third years had graduated from all schools but their bonds were strong. All of them knew, that neither the third years, second years, nor the first years, would ever forgot one another.  This was what was keeping Hinata up this night. The redhead was lacking his usual enthusiasm as he thought about it. The third years wouldn’t be there anymore for their first club practice back home in Miyagi. He was thrilled to be a second year student, he was going to be an awesome senpai like Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai! However it just sounded less fun with Suga-san, Daichi-san and Asahi-san.

Deciding that he wasn’t going to fall asleep soon, Hinata decided to get up and go to the bathroom. As far as he could see, everyone was asleep. He made sure not make a noise as he kicked off the blanket of his futon and stood up, stretching his weary limbs. The practice matches were hard but so rewarding. The aching of his muscles were proof of a good workout. He felt his shoulders, elbows and back give some satisfying pops. Then, he tiptoed out of Karasuno’s room. Once he was out, he hummed to himself as he walked towards the communal bathrooms at a brisk pace.

Odd… the lights of the bathroom were on. Hinata knew that the lights went on from sensors and that they turned off automatically after a period of absence of activity. Wasn’t entirely unusual for someone to get up at an ungodly hour to use the bathroom. Indeed one of the stalls were locked. Hinata shrugged and was about to enter a stall when he heard what was like a pained gasp.

He stopped short from grabbing the handle of the stall. Oh no… had someone injured themselves and was trying to hide it from everyone so they wouldn’t be pulled from any games?  That was not good! Hinata was about to knock on the occupied stall when he heard a moan that was _definitely_ not from pain. He let out a surprised gasp of his own, recoiling from the door. Hinata may be naïve but he wasn’t entirely stupid, despite what his test scores said.

He stumbled away from the stall and out of the bathroom. The gasping and moaning amplified, going faster and with shorter intervals. He recognized those voices. This couldn’t be right! He ran away from the bathrooms in a mad dash, slamming open the door to the Karasuno dorm, effectively waking up everyone.

Some of them were grouchy, some of them concerned. Daichi looked like he could murder and get away with it, while Kageyama was already shouting profanities at his quick partner. It was Suga, with his impeccable kouhai-senses that sushed the Karasuno group before a riot could start.

“Hinata, calm down and tell us what happened.”

The angrier rousers calmed down as they saw just how pale the redhead looked.

“I…” Hinata started, unsure if he should tell everyone. He didn’t want to potentially put those two in any trouble. He looked at the room, all eyes were attentively on him, various levels of concern etched in their faces. He quickly tried to think of an excuse but his mind was so frazzled he couldn’t think of anything. There was no getting out of this one. Oh well, he would just be discreet. With a big inhale he dropped the bomb. “I went to the bathroom-”

“Hinata! Haven’t you learned yet!” Nishinoya interrupted him with his boisterous voice. “I thought we said that you weren’t to go to bathrooms on your own.” He finished it with a loud laugh, earning him a hit on the back of his head from Daichi.

“Continue Hinata.” The former captain of the team urged.

Hinata gulped. “Well I got to the bathroom and I heard someone gasp. I thought they were injured from practice and then I heard another person and….” Hinata couldn’t finish.

Gasps were heard from the room. The players looked at each other, trying to figure out what Hinata meant. It was Suga who spoke up. “Hinata… what exactly do you mean?” Suga had a pretty good idea of what Hinata was trying to say, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

Hinata looked up, looking Suga right in the eyes. “I heard two people doing it”

The reactions were quite diverse.

Tsukishima shrugged and just went back into his futon. Yamaguchi was getting redder by the minute, vehemently slapping his cheeks and clenching his cheeks to try and stop the blood rushing to his face. Ennoshita just had his jaw dropped as he watched the chaos unfold. Suga and Daichi had closed the gap between them and Hinata in a single stride, grasping the boy’s shoulder and shook him, asking if he was sure of what he heard. Hinata nodded vehemently. With a battle cry of ‘Kiyoko-saaaaaan!’ Noya and Tanaka were out of the room, on a crusade to protect Kiyoko’s and Yachi’s chastity. Asahi, in a rush of bravery, took off after them. Only Kageyama was out of the loop, asking around what ‘it’ was, but being ignored completely.

Down the hall, Asahi was too late. Noya and Tanaka had kicked open the door to the girls dorm. The sudden sound had awoken every girl sleeping in the room. Kiyoko stood up, alert the moment she opened her eyes. Yachi’s heart was hammering in her chest as she looked around, trying to figure where the murderer was going to strike from. Shirofuku and Suzumeda both grumbled their distaste at the sudden awakening.

“Kiyoko-san and Yachi are here! Ryuu! Formation 2!” Nishinoya shouted, fist in the air. Tanaka nodded and they both took stance on both sides of Kiyoko and Yachi. Legs spread wide and arms crossed over their chest, they looked like bodyguards. Kiyoko had donned her glasses and was staring at the boys, demanding an answer of the two. The self-proclaimed Kiyoko Protection Squad did not budge.

Asahi had run in the room to in a panic and spluttered and blushed, running out again. The chaos had awoken the boys from the other schools as well and they all filed out to see what the ruckus was about.

Before everything got completely out of hand, Suga had dragged a chair out into the hall and cupped his hands together as a makeshift megaphone. All of the attention was soon of him. “Well now that pretty much everyone is awake, I would like to call for a meeting in the gym so we can resolve an issue and the faster it’s resolved, the sooner we can go back to sleep!” He called. People muttered their annoyance but listened to Suga regardless. There was no way anyone could sleep with this chaos.

Once they were in the gym, everyone’s voices mingled into an incoherent rabble. It was again Suga who spoke up. He was standing atop the small podium in the gym where the speaker would stand in assemblies.

“The reason we have gathered you all here today is because some of you have traumatized our little Hinata.” Alle eyes moved to Karasuno’s number 10. Hinata shrunk in on himself, feeling guilty for having caused this mess. Aoba Jousai’s Kunimi raised his hand. “Yes you there.” Suga said, poining to the perpetually tired looking first-year.

“Where are all the teachers?” He asked, obviously displeased with the situation.

Suga hummed as he recalled his conversation with Takeda-sensei. Since the third years had graduated and were now college students, they felt they could trust them to keep the children in control. “They went out drinking to celebrate the end of this school year.” Suga answered.

Nekoma’s Inuoka raised his hand next. “Yes you.” Suga pointed towards him.

“You’re killing me. What traumatized Hinata?”

Suga sighed deeply and took an ever deeper breath. “Well… Hinata… saw someone do the dirties. Now! It’s nothing to be ashamed of! I understand that we are all at that age but if you could please refrain from doing such activities a-”

Suga was interrupted from the next round of chaos.

“Shitty-kawa! I told you we’d be found out!”

“Agaaaashi I’m so sorry! I should’ve listened to you!”

The two confessions made Kuroo burst out in laughter. “Kuroo-san! Kozume-san is dying!!!” Suga shouted from the podium. Nekoma’s former captain looked to his side to see that indeed Kenma was hyperventilating.

“Kenma we were going to get away with it but you just gave us away.” Kuroo sighed. Still he pulled the pudding-head close to him and rubbed his back to soothe his breathing.

“Yaku-san and I are together too!”

“Lev you idiot why would you say that now?!” Yaku screamed as he kicked the back of the tall Russian’s knees.

“See I told you that was his ‘Love Whip’. Kuroo grinned. Kenma appeared to have calmed down but his face was still buried in the shoulder of his childhood friend.

Of to the side Yamaguchi inched closer towards Tsukishima and laced their fingers together. Suga looked at Daichi and Daichi looked at Suga. This is not how they thought this assembly would go, or their last high school training camp.

“Guys! Guys!” Suga shouted, trying to be heard over the rambunctious crowd. “Okay. This did not go as planned. But good for you for outing yourselves. Now if anyone else want to go… this is the time I guess.” Suga said, trying to salvage the situation.

“I love Tsukki!” Yamaguchi shouted, eyes clenched shut and face pink. An unsure applause was the reply. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but unseen by all, squeezed Yamaguchi’s hand in reassurance.

“Anyone else?” Suga asked. With no reply he decided to continue. “I’m happy for you all, but still it is unforgivable to do this on holy grounds. Please refrain from doing it again.” Suga said. He thought he was finished but a new question started it all anew.

“Who was it?” All eyes turned to Konoha, who had asked the question burning in everyone’s mind. “Who did Hinata walk in on?”

“I think what’s important is th-”

“Who was it Hinata?”

Hinata looked like he wanted to flee the room. Kuroo took charge from here on. “Tell us where you saw them Chibi-chan. We’ll start the process of elimination from there.”

Hinata twiddled his thumbs. “Bathroom.” He said in a small so unlike his usual energetic voice.

“Not us.” Iwaizumi sighed in relieve.

“Yeah. As if I’d do it somewhere so disgusting. We took the supply closet.” Oikawa supplied.

“Don’t tell them that!” Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa simply shrugged his shoulders and stuck out his tongue.

“It wasn’t us either.” Kuroo told, Kenma never having left his side. “We occupied the locker rooms. Which were empty and somewhat smelly. There is a little something called deodorant. Use it.” The Nekoma captain soon after yelped and jumped forward, showing Kenma with an extremely disgrunteled expression. He mumbled something which was too quiet for the others to hear, but it prompted an apologetic smile and apology from the taller one.

“We were….” Bokuto started twiddling his thumbs. “Inthedorm”

Not everyone had immediately caught it from how fast the Fukurodani captain was speaking but those who did…

“EEEEEEEEEW” The reaction was from Komi. He started flailing his arms, his eyes open wide as he stared at his captain and vice-captain. Bokuto looked guilty whereas Akaashi just looked _done_. “We are okay with you guys and all but doing it right when were _there_?

“Well if it makes you feel any better we didn’t get far for Hinata-kun screamed bloody murder.” Bokuto added by shrugging his shoulders guiltily.

Resuming the role of leader, Kuroo changed the subject to keep this from  blowing up. Fukurodani could resolve this by themselves. “ Okay, so anyone else? Confess now or forever hold your peace.” Whether the others were too shy or they really were the ones who could not keep it in their pants, no one spoke up.

“Why don’t we give Shouyou the chance to tell us instead of blurting everything out like idiots?” Kenma huffed out, patience at its limit.

“Kenma the real MVP here, tell us Shouyou!” Nishinoya shouted out, practically vibrating in excitement.

Hinata looked around. The majority of people looked curious, some looked reluctant and a select few, like Tsukishima, who couldn’t care less (with Yamaguchi by his side, still holding hands)a; and Kageyama, who did not really get the situation and sleep was important if you wanted to play volleyball and stupid Hinata for waking everyone up, had gone back to bed. Hinata looked down on his socked toes because everyone’s stared were getting a little too much for him. Still he was surprised by the amount couples here. Maybe it wouldn’t be so wrong to tell since people were so accepting here. With a deep breath he faced the group again, expression, haunting determination.

“It was coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei.”

All of Karasuno screamed as they had the mental image of their teacher doing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended more anticlimactic than I had in my mind. I dunno, seeing your teachers getting laid with each other would be pretty nightmarish.


End file.
